Robert Penn Warren
| birthplace = Guthrie, Kentucky, USA | deathdate = | deathplace = Stratton, Vermont, USA | occupation = Poet, novelist | nationality = United States | alma_mater = Vanderbilt University University of California at Berkeley Oxford University Yale University | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = }} Robert Penn Warren (April 24, 1905 - September 15, 1989) was an American poet, novelist, and literary critic and was one of the founders of the New Criticism. He was also a charter member of the Fellowship of Southern Writers. He founded the influential literary journal The Southern Review with Cleanth Brooks in 1935. He is the only person to have won the Pulitzer Prize in both fiction and poetry. Life Early years Warren was born in Guthrie, Kentucky, which is almost on the exact TN-KY state line, to Robert Warren and Anna Penn.Ehrlich, Eugene and Gorton Carruth. The Oxford Illustrated Literary Guide to the United States. New York: Oxford University Press, 1982: 291. ISBN 0-19-503186-5 Warren's mother's family had roots in Virginia, having given their name to the community of Penn's Store in Patrick County, Virginia.Patrick County People, Free State of Patrick Robert Penn Warren graduated from Clarksville High School in Clarksville, Tennessee, Vanderbilt University in 1925 and the University of California, Berkeley in 1926. Warren later attended Yale University and obtained his B. Litt. as a Rhodes Scholar from New College, Oxford, in England in 1930. He also received a Guggenheim Fellowship to study in Italy during the rule of Benito Mussolini. That same year he began his teaching career at Southwestern College (now Rhodes College) in Memphis, Tennessee. Career While still an undergraduate at Vanderbilt, Warren became associated with the group of poets there known as the Fugitives, and somewhat later, during the early 1930s, Warren and some of the same writers formed a group known as the Southern Agrarians. He contributed "The Briar Patch" to the Agrarian manifesto I'll Take My Stand along with 11 other Southern writers and poets (including fellow Vanderbilt poet/critics John Crowe Ransom, Allen Tate, and Donald Davidson). In "The Briar Patch" the young Warren defends racial segregation, in line with the traditionalist conservative political leanings of the Agrarian group, although Davidson deemed Warren's stances in the essay so progressive that he argued for excluding it from the collection.Wood, Edwin Thomas. "On Native Soil: A Visit with Robert Penn Warren," Mississippi Quarterly 38 (Winter 1984) However, Warren recanted these views in an article on the Civil Rights Movement, "Divided South Searches Its Soul", which appeared in the July 9, 1956 issue of Life magazine. A month later, Warren published an expanded version of the article as a small book titled Segregation: The Inner Conflict in the South.Metress, Christopher. [http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_hb3549/is_n1_v32/ai_n28666757/ "Fighting battles one by one: Robert Penn Warren's Segregation"], The Southern Review, Winter 1996. He subsequently adopted a high profile as a supporter of racial integration. In 1965, he published Who Speaks for the Negro?, a collection of interviews with black civil rights leaders including Malcolm X and Martin Luther King, thus further distinguishing his political leanings from the more conservative philosophies associated with fellow Agrarians such as Tate, Cleanth Brooks, and particularly Davidson. Warren's interviews with civil rights leaders are at the Louie B. Nunn Center for Oral History at the University of Kentucky.Louie B. Nunn Center for Oral History His best known work, the novel All the King's Men, whose main character, Willie Stark, resembles the radical populist governor of Louisiana, Huey Pierce Long (1893-1935), whom Warren was able to observe closely while teaching at Louisiana State University in Baton Rouge from 1933-42. Warren was co-author, with Cleanth Brooks, of Understanding Poetry, an influential literature textbook. It was followed by other similarly co-authored textbooks, including Understanding Fiction, which was praised by Southern Gothic and Roman Catholic writer Flannery O'Connor, and Modern Rhetoric, which adopted what can be called a New Critical perspective. Personal life Warren was secretly married in the summer of 1929 to Emma Brescia until their divorce in 1951. His second marriage was in 1952 to Eleanor Clark, with whom he had two children, Rosanna Phelps Warren (b. 1953) and Gabriel Penn Warren (b. 1955). He lived the latter part of his life in Fairfield, Connecticut, and Stratton, Vermont where he died of complications from bone cancer. He is buried at Stratton, Vermont, and, at his request, a memorial marker is situated in the Warren family gravesite in Guthrie, Kentucky. Recognition Warren served as the Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress, in 1944 and 1945. He received the 1947 Pulitzer Prize for the Novel for his 1946 novel All the King's Men.Nelson, Randy F. The Almanac of American Letters. Los Altos, California: William Kaufmann, Inc., 1981: 27. ISBN 0-86576-008-X All the King's Men, was made into a highly successful film, starring Broderick Crawford, which won the Academy Award for Best Picture in 1949. A 2006 film adaptation by writer/director Steven Zaillian featured Sean Penn as Willie Stark and Jude Law as Jack Burden. The opera Willie Stark by Carlisle Floyd, based on the novel, was premiered in 1981. Warren won the Pulitzer Prize in Poetry in 1958 for Promises: Poems 1954-1956, and in 1979 for Now and Then. He is the only writer ever to have won the Pulitzer in both fiction and poetry.Nelson, Randy F. The Almanac of American Letters. Los Altos, California: William Kaufmann, Inc., 1981: 27. ISBN 0-86576-008-X In 1974, the National Endowment for the Humanities selected Warren for the Jefferson Lecture, the U.S. federal government's highest honor for achievement in the humanities. Warren's lecture was entitled "Poetry and Democracy" (subsequently published under the title Democracy and Poetry).Jefferson Lecturers at NEH Website (retrieved January 22, 2009).Catalog listing for Democracy and Poetry at Harvard University Press website (retrieved February 12, 2009). In 1980, Warren was presented with the Presidential Medal of Freedom by President Jimmy Carter. In 1981, Warren was selected as a MacArthur Fellow and later was named as the first U.S. Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry on February 26, 1986. In 1987, he was awarded the National Medal of Arts.Lifetime Honors - National Medal of Arts In April 2005, the United States Postal Service issued a commemorative stamp to mark the 100th anniversary of Warren's birth. Introduced at the post office in his native Guthrie, it depicts the author as he appeared in a 1948 photograph, with a background scene of a political rally designed to evoke the setting of All the King's Men. His son and daughter, Gabriel and Rosanna Warren, were in attendance. Vanderbilt University houses the Robert Penn Warren Center for the Humanities,Robert Penn Warren Center for the Humanities which is sponsored by the College of Arts and Science. It began its programs in January 1988, and in 1989 received a $480,000 Challenge Grant from the National Endowment for the Humanities. The center promotes "interdisciplinary research and study in the humanities, social sciences, and natural sciences." Publications * John Brown: The Making of a Martyr (1929) * Thirty-six Poems (1936) * An Approach to Literature (1938), with Cleanth Brooks and John Thibaut Purser * Understanding Poetry (1939), with Cleanth Brooks * Night Rider (1939). Novel * Eleven Poems on the Same Theme (1942) * At Heaven's Gate (1943). Novel * Understanding Fiction (1943), with Cleanth Brooks * Selected Poems, 1923 – 1943 (1944) * All the King's Men (1946). Novel * Blackberry Winter: A Story Illustrated by Wightman Williams (1946) * The Circus in the Attic, and Other Stories (1947) * Fundamentals of Good Writing: A Handbook of Modern Rhetoric (1950), with Cleanth Brooks * World Enough and Time (1950). Novel * Brother to Dragons: A Tale in Verse and Voices (1953) * Band of Angels (1955). Novel * Segregation: The Inner Conflict in the South (1956) * Promises: Poems: 1954 – 1956 (1957) * Selected Essays (1958) * The Cave (1959). Novel * Remember the Alamo! (1958). For children * The Gods of Mount Olympus (1959). For children * How Texas Won Her Freedom (1959). For children * All the King's Men: A Play (1960) * You, Emperors, and Others: Poems 1957 – 1960 (1960) * The Legacy of the Civil War (1961) * Wilderness: A Tale of the Civil War (1961). Novel * Flood: A Romance of Our Time (1964). Novel * Who Speaks for the Negro? (1965) * Selected Poems: New and Old 1923 – 1966 (1966) * Incarnations: Poems 1966 – 1968 (1968) * Audubon: A Vision (1969). Book-length poem * Homage to Theodor Dreiser (1971) * John Greenleaf Whittier's Poetry: An Appraisal and a Selection (1971) * Meet Me in the Green Glen (1971). Novel * American Literature: The Makers and the Making (1974), with Cleanth Brooks and R.W.B. Lewis * Or Else: Poem/Poems 1968 – 1974 (1974) * Democracy and Poetry (1975) * Selected Poems: 1923 – 1976 (1977) * A Place to Come to (1977). Novel * Now and Then: Poems 1976 – 1978 (1978) * Brother to Dragons: A Tale in Verse and Vorces - A New Version (1979) * Being Here: Poetry 1977 – 1980 (1980) * Jefferson Davis Gets His Citizenship Back (1980) * Rumor Verified: Poems 1979 – 1980 (1981) * Chief Joseph of the Nez Perce (1983). Book-length poem * New and Selected Poems: 1923 – 1985 (1985) * Portrait of a Father (1988) * New and Selected Essays (1989) * The Collected Poems (1998), edited by John Burt * All the King's Men: Three Stage Versions (2000) * All the King's Men: Restored Edition (2002), edited by Noel Polk * The Poets Laureate Anthology (W. W. Norton & Company, 2010) See also * List of U.S. poets References * * Millichap, Joseph R.. Robert Penn Warren after Audubon:The Work of Aging and the Quest for Transcendence in His Later Poetry. Baton Rouge, LA. :Louisiana State University Press, 2009 ISBN 978-0-8071-3456-6 Notes External links ;Poems *Robert Penn Warren profile and 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Robert Penn Warren at the Poetry Foundation. * Robert Penn Warren: Online Poems. ;About *Robert Penn Warren bio at The Fellowship of Southern Writers. *Robert Penn Warren (1905-1989) at Modern American Poetry. *Robert Penn Warren page at KYLIT/Kentucky Literature. *Robert Penn Warren website. * *Yale biography ;Etc. *Robert Penn Warren Center for the Humanities at Vanderbilt University *Guide to the Robert Penn Warren Photograph Collection at the University of Kentucky. *Guide to the Robert Penn Warren papers, 1916-1967 at the University of Kentucky. Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:1905 births Category:1989 deaths Category:American literary critics Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American Poets Laureate Category:American Rhodes scholars Category:Deaths from bone cancer Category:Formalist poets Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Louisiana State University faculty Category:MacArthur Fellows Category:New Criticism Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:Pulitzer Prize for the Novel winners Category:United States National Medal of Arts recipients Category:University of Iowa faculty Category:Vanderbilt University alumni Category:Writers from Kentucky Category:Writers from Louisiana Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets